Fiery
by LameGuest
Summary: The search for Pandora reaches to Death City. Things are bound to be "different." And a lot of feelings. Beware...
1. Prologue

**FIERY  
****Prologue**

**LameGuest does not own DetectiveConan/MagicKaito and Soul Eater.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

Soul grumbled.

The walk to home was continuously getting awkward.

Especially with Maka asking _a lot _of questions.  
She was muttering a lot of nonsense, "I wonder where if there are secret organizations here."

'You_ are the bookworm. You should know a lot. Man…' _Soul thought.

And although his annoyance was obvious enough, Maka kept talking.  
Not really unusual but awkward.

Was it the effect of just going with her in a date?  
Did he do something wrong?

Probably not.  
They just ate inside a comfortable restaurant.  
He had taken her to places.  
He had sipped melted ice cream with her.  
He had pulled her to cover when it suddenly rained.  
He had watched the sunset with her.  
He had pointed at the sky and stargazed with her outside the city.  
They had even shared a short special kiss.

But this time, it was awkward.

Maybe Maka was giddy after the long day.

Or he was just edgy that maybe he didn't satisfy Maka's wants for a first date.

Soul scratched his head absent-mindedly.

"Do you ever wonder if this place has spies for the bad guys?"

Soul mentally shook his head in exasperation.  
Why was she asking that?  
She knew the answer.

Soul decided to speak.  
"Maka, what has gone into you?"  
Maka shrugged. "Just curious."

Soul hoped that she wasn't just making fun of him.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Perhaps tired. I can't wait to get home and search tomorrow."  
"Search?"  
"Se- Ehh… I meant the things we do at school. _Research!_"

Soul narrowed his eyes at Maka.  
Something was fishy…

"Maka, did something happen to you?"  
But of course, there couldn't be anything bad.  
He was with her the whole day.

Except perhaps…  
Soul's mouth opened by itself in shock.  
He looked away before muttering, "Maka, are you having your per-"  
"WHAT?! No! I'm just frustrated."

"Well, frustrated from what? What is it that you want to do? Why won't you tell me?"  
"It doesn't concern you."  
"I live in the same apartment as you, Maka."  
"Not in the same room, Soul."

Soul was surprised by the comment.  
He was getting nervous…  
No, scared, perhaps.  
Normally, Maka would have chopped him already with a hardbound book.  
She still hadn't right now.  
Something was definitely wrong.  
She seemed on edge.

Soul looked at Maka in the eyes, searching for a clue.  
Maka looked away.  
Then she quickly looked back at the eyes of Soul.

"Crimson," Maka muttered.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Your eyes. They shine so bright, eh?"

"Maka, what is wro-"

She suddenly had her hands around Soul's neck and she pushed him hard to a wall.

"Finally." She had a very wide grin on her face.

"M- Ma…ka…" Soul struggled to speak.

"Soul, _Soul…_ Which one of your eyes is Pandora?"

He looked at Maka and wondered what the hell happened to her.

The walk to home was continuously getting strange.  
Soul smiled sarcastically to himself.  
That's the word.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**WARNING: This will be a long note but important nevertheless.**

1.) This is my first crossover. What makes it even harder, this is my first fanfiction.  
I'm new so please be considerate! Leave a review. I'll be glad for the help!

2.) This _IS _a crossover. Wait until Kaito Kid emerges!

3.) Before continuing, I think you should know the basics of the Soul Eater world. And about Magic Kaito, knowing the attitude of Kaito Kid is enough. (Watch both animes if you want! ^_^v)

4.) I realized that we have two Kids here. So KID is for Kaito Kid and Kid is for Death the Kid. You get it? It might be essential in the later chapters.

5.) Updates! I'm really not sure if I will have a regular basis but since I am a student, often with exams and projects to be prepared for, chances are low that I will update quickly enough. Please know that I WILL FINISH THIS. Just wait if updates are slow. (Ack!)

6.) Perhaps nothing more. *sighs* I hope this story turns out well…


	2. Uncertainty

FIERY  
Chapter 2: Uncertainy

**I do not own DCMK and SE. =)**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

"Maybe we should stop running around the walls, Tantei-kun," the thief's voice said.

"I would not stop until I see you behind bars!" a young kid shouted from somewhere.  
"Man, you're on edge! I love chocolate bars by the way," teased the thief.

Then there was silence.  
Kaito KID assessed the situation.  
His favorite detective may have just kept quiet to be able to sneak up on him and kick a soccer ball.

But where they were was an open space.  
A heliport on the rooftop.  
So it was Tantei-kun behind those boxes.  
The detective would have to show himself and make an aim for a hit.  
Meanwhile, he, the thief, would just point his card gun and fire.  
The moonlight would provide sufficient light.

"You better show yourself, Tantei-kun," KID said.  
"Miss-"  
Then an unmistakable cry from Conan was heard.  
_'What had-'_

"Kaito KID!"  
A shadow moved from the right and the thief spun to it, half-raising his gun since he knew who the new person was.  
And she was pulling his detective by the collar.  
"May I ask you why you are here?" KID asked.

"May _I _ask why Kuroba Kaito is here?"  
"Akako! Tan-"  
"I hypnotized him and I hope to be back in business."

KID spread his arms majestically.  
He raised a hand to the moon and the jewel in the hand sparkled.  
But he grunted.  
"I'm here to return the jewel but since Tantei-kun is asleep…"  
KID tossed the jewel to Akako, who caught it by a hand.

Her lips were set in a grim line.  
"Before you go, do you want to hear what I have in mind?"  
KID raised an eyebrow. "Of course."  
Akako eyed him seriously. "Be careful. I sense that you will have a hard time if you continue these schemes. Lose your sanity even."

"Being Kaito KID is part of my life, Ojou-san."  
"Being a _helpful _witch is part of my life, too. Don't say I didn't warn you."  
KID grinned. "Would you be crying if I lose myself?"  
"A witch doesn't let even a single tear fall."

With that, the thief swung his white cape around and declared a last statement.  
"Take care of them."  
Then he was gone.

Just then, police officers stepped to the rooftop.  
"KAITO KID!" Nakamori yelled.  
"Lower your voices."

The officers all turned to see a lady knelt before a child.  
Some whistled instantly.  
Then they all froze like statues, looking at the witch.

Akako smiled. "Yes, all of the men in the world are my servants."  
She brought the boy with the eyeglasses and walked to Nakamori, the leader of the group but obviously an idiot.

"Take care of this boy. He would play a big part in Kaito KID's fate."  
She laid Conan like a baby on the still arms of Nakamori.

Akako walked to the exit.  
Of course, the policemen would be surprised when they unfroze and suddenly see no one but a child on Nakamori's arms.

But she didn't care.  
She had done her part.  
And she laughed like she had an amusing thought.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

I actually have the _middle part _ready in my mind.  
Now, I am trying to make a good flow for the start.  
Forgive me if it's slow.  
And for this interruption.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Conan Edogawa woke up on his bed.  
He sat up groggily.

But he remembered what happened last night.  
There was Kaito KID's heist.  
His active stun gun proved it.  
He absently closed it and it looked like a regular watch again.

And he remembered the encounter with a lady.  
She had an air of assurance and had looked as if she knew a lot.  
He had acted like a lost child to avoid suspicions but he somehow lost consciousness.

What happened?  
Was it an illusion?  
Of all the _unusual things _he had faced, his thoughts led him to believe that he was hypnotized.  
Even though he had little belief on its efficiency.

"Conan-kun."

The voice of Ran Mouri caught Conan's attention.  
"What is it, Ran-neechan?"

A few steps were heard outside the room.  
Then the door opened.

"Breakfast is ready," came Ran's young voice. "And _do not _skip breakfast. Stand up, Conan-kun."  
"Hai."  
Conan hastily fixed his bed.

Ran held the door and patiently waited.  
Conan walked to the door and looked at her.

Ran smiled genuinely.  
"Don't forget. The others are waiting for you."

Conan nodded.  
But inside, he was wondering why Ran wasn't inquiring him about yesterday.  
Maybe she didn't know.  
After all, he slipped out at night when most people are asleep.

So the question left was how he got to his bed.  
And no way would he believe that it was magic.

.

"Edogawa-kun, something in your head?"  
Conan looked at Haibara. "No. Why?"  
"A soccer ball just hit your head."  
Conan realized that she had a foot above a ball.  
Haibara continued, "You never stared at a soccer ball. You always kicked it."

Before Conan could reply, his friends were already with him.  
"Conan-kun! I'm sorry!" Ayumi said.  
Conan gave an _'It's okay' _look. "I'm fine."

"Wasn't it unusual that Conan didn't kick the ball?" Genta wondered.  
"That's right," Mitsuhiko agreed. "Conan, are you okay?:  
Conan raised his two hands to assure them. "I'm okay."

Beside him, Haibara smirked.  
Conan saw it and was a bit irritated.  
He was tempted to stop playing soccer.  
But of course, he loved it.  
So he decided to remove his mental worries and continue the day.

.

"Kudo, is something bothering you?"  
"Nothing and stop calling me that name, Hattori," Conan muttered. "The others are here."

The Detective of Osaka looked ahead and saw the children playing soccer.  
"I excused you for a while. We can talk," he said lightly.  
"I'm just…" Conan's forehead creased. "Disturbed."

"Kudo, whatever you say."  
"By the way, why are _you _here?" Conan asked.

Even though there was no one else around, Heiji's voice lowered to a whisper.  
"Have you heard of the latest news?"  
"Another case?"  
"Perhaps. There is just this thief who has been acting different."

"Thief?"  
"Ya. And lately, he's been a little harsh on his heists."  
"Are you talking about Kaito KID?"  
"Who else? What worries me is that he's also hurting _his Tantei-kun._"

Conan realized that his leg was just pulled on a joke.  
Hattori grinned as he teased Conan with a tickle.

Heiji continued, "Normally, he would just irritate us lot and leave the heist. But he had shot his favorite detective on the chest with a card. Didn't it hurt?"  
Conan rubbed his chest half-heartedly.  
"There's no problem with that. He's a wild thief and magician. What do you expect?"

Heiji bended his back more to put his face closer to Conan's.  
"I get the feeling there's something more in this."  
"What are you talking about?!"

Conan had just yelled.  
Heiji chuckled in triumph, which made Conan's face red.  
"it's not like that," the small boy muttered.  
"He _enjoys _your presence!"

"Perhaps not anymore," Conan said grimly.  
"Well, I think you can settle your matters with him on the next heist."  
"Another heist already? Unusual…"

"I think he's really on edge but here's the heist note."  
Heiji tapped Conan's shoulder with a paper.  
"Nevada, Death City," Heiji supplied. "That's the place."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

^  
Everytime you encounter this sign, it means a new place/ point of view.  
Just thought of adding that. =)  
Continue…

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"It's official," Soul said.  
"Where's that _cool smirk _then, Soul? Are you nervous?"

"I told you I am not great at this thing since it's my first time. _Especially _because you insisted."  
Maka just smiled. "Can't resist myself for a new thing."

Soul grumbled as he stared at the mirror before him.  
He fixed his white hair and checked his teeth.  
He also adjusted the collar of his shirt.

"I don't care much about how you look, Soul."  
Soiul ignored her.

"Anyway," Maka continued. "Have you decided on our first stop?"  
"No," Soul muttered, obviously not focused on her.

Annoyed, Maka raised a fist behind him.  
But she decided to just Maka-chop him.

Soul turned around to face her. "WHAT THE-"  
Before he was able to continue, Maka quickly laid a finger on his lips, silencing him.

Maka shook her head.  
"I wouldn't kiss a bad mouth, Soul," she said playfully.  
The truth was, they still hadn't shared a kiss.  
Deep inside, they were excited to have one.

Soul smirked behind Maka's finger and chuckled.  
"You're dangerous, Maka."

Maka lowered her finger.  
"And I bet you like me that way."

"Shall I open the door for you?"  
Maka raised an eyebrow. "For starters, yes. I hope this day turns out well."

.

"Why is there a crowd here?" Soul complained.  
"It's a park in the center of the city, Soul," Maka said in a matter-of-factly voice.  
"I hate crowds. And they look ready to frenzy around," Soul observed.  
"Come to think of it… I wonder if there is an event."

"KID-SAMAAA! WHERE ARE YOUUU?!"  
Three girls chorused and they ran ahead.

The murmurs in the crowd instantly turned into roars and they resembled a mob.

Soul eyed the crowd fearfully. "What the…"  
Maka was a little pensive. "We have to see Kid, Soul."  
"Let's just go home."  
"Soul, you heard those three girls. Kid has done something. I'm just not sure whether it's a good thing or not."  
"Talking about Kid, he probably just freaked out over something asymmetrical."  
"Together with this crowd? Come on."  
And Maka dragged him.

.

They saw a tired Death the Kid and hurried to him.

"Kid, what did you do here?" Maka asked. "What happened?"  
"I did nothing, Maka." His eyes looked like they had just sunken. "That thief just came with Excalibur's hat!"  
"Who are you talking about?" Soul asked.  
"Kaito KID. Apparently, he's a very famous thief."

"Soul, wait for me here."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Restroom."  
"Let me-"  
"Talk to Kid. Ask him the details. I'll be fine."

And she was gone in the crowd.  
"She wouldn't get lost," Soul said as he saw Kid's worried face.  
"That was sudden…"  
Soul shrugged. "Now, tell me more about the other KID."

.

Maka couldn't believe how long it could take to find the restroom.  
But she wasn't nervous.

…

That was until a hand grabbed her.  
And a cloth was forced on her mouth.

"HE-"  
She tried to scream but she was losing consciousness.  
But wouldn't someone notice her state?  
Why had it gotten dark?

She just heard a rich voice.  
"Sleep now, Ojou-san."

Before everything became black.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Leave a review!  
I want to know how it was for a chap! =)


	3. Mask

FIERY  
Chapter 3: Mask

**I do not own DCMK and SE.**

There will be no more interruptions in the middle of the story.  
Forgive me for that in the last chapter!

By the way, thank you very much for the support, guys!  
I am actually nervous in this one and am afraid to disappoint you all!

The start of this chap is a little while ago from the end of the last chap.  
You'll see.  
That's it for now.  
Continue. =)

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

"Where is he?"  
"Hold yourself for a while, Hattori. Let's charge after a flashy entrance."  
"But then that would be the time when everyone is in a riot! And also talk about the police!"  
"Well, we can't see him yet, can we?"

Heiji had to admit that his small friend had a point.  
"But wouldn't he be more in an advantage at a crazy crowd?"  
"I told you we'd charge."

Heiji grumbled, "Are ya jo-"  
"No. We don't charge at _him. _We charge to the corners."  
"HAA?!"  
"Let me explain. Kaito KID will surely change outfits, matching to that of someone else's. Of course, he would have to hide his victim's body and-"  
"I get it, Kudo!" Heiji scratched his head. "It's actually a good plan in these circumstances."

"There he is."  
Conan's voice was barely heard as the crowd made an uproar.

And the action began.

.

A young man in a white coat suddenly appeared in the fountain.  
The fountain that was where the jewel was placed.  
It was actually placed there so that the thief would be easily seen when he made an entrance.  
But the thief didn't seem bothered.  
In fact, he still had his wide confident grin.

A certain red-haired man yelled out an order.  
And beside him, normal-looking people who were actually of high positions in the city, chorused a cry.  
They were off to chase the thief.

There was a lot of unusual people in the group.  
A man with a screw in his head.  
A completely blue guy that one would think to be dead.  
A big bear that looked like a mascot.

But a young man, known to be Shinigami's son, was on a corner.  
Aiming his two guns, ready to pull the triggers with his pinkies.

He seemed to be giving _the hat_ and _the monocle _of the thief a disdainful look, not the thief itself.  
He shot a lot of times.

The thief and magician, of course, had a plan.  
He swiped his cape to his side.  
The bullets were _deflected _and they turned into colorful roses, spreading a fragrant aroma.

The crowd cheered for the majestic figure which made the higher authorities more serious in their job.

But when the cape fell to one side of the crowd, muffling the voices there, the thief was gone.  
There was no noticeable white figure among the people, who were searching energetically.  
Knowing that the thief still had the jewel.

In the middle of the crowd, two detectives made their move.  
They pushed through the crowd and went to different corners.

They passed enthusiastic people.  
But some had confused looks.

Then something caught their attention.  
A pigtailed girl sleeping on a bench.

They looked at the victim of the heist.  
After all, no girl would wear an outfit for boys and sleep in a park…

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Kaito KID checked how the jewel glinted with the moonlight.  
And saw the usual effects.

Right then, he knew it wasn't the treasure that he was looking for.  
He screamed like a girl and dropped the jewel.

Everyone in the crowd looked at him.  
And they murmured excitedly, awed by the appearance of the jewel.  
The rumors were true.  
The famous thief always returned what he stole.

No one gave him suspicions.  
For he was dressed as a certain green-eyed girl.  
It wasn't troublesome to change clothes.  
He was quick enough in the process when he was cloaked under his cape.  
He let a fan take it.  
It was only just a regular white cape, not a glider of his.

"Maka?!"  
"Are you there?"

Kaito KID assessed the situation.  
Should he just run away and be forgotten?  
He decided to have some fun first.  
Since surprisingly, no one proved to be a challenge in the heist.  
No Tantei-kun.

"Maka!"

Again, Kaito KID thought for a while.  
If he was going to have fun, he might as well know the name of the girl who he was and stay with _her friends._

Judging the situation, there was a lot of loud citizens and officers, telling the crowd to settle down.  
The only difference was the confused look of the one who fired using two guns at him.  
He took note of the three white stripes on his head.  
Beside him was another young man with noticeable shark teeth.

And they were yelling a name.  
The name of a lost girl.

Kaito KID guessed that it would be his name for a while.

He moved around the crowd.  
_Around the two boys.  
_To hear their conversations and perhaps know a little more.

"Soul, your first date…"  
Soul.  
"She'll be fine, Kid."  
Kid.  
Quite the same name as his name.

"We have called out a lot of times. I even made it 8 times for maximum effect."  
Kaito KID didn't know the significance of the number 8.  
Maybe it was part of a belief in the city.

"She's a cool girl. So I suggest we stay cool, too."  
"What does being _cool _had to do with this? I prefer symmetry…"  
Kaito KID noted two things.  
Cool and symmetry.  
He felt they were important.  
And he decided that was it for the moment.

He made a face as if he's looking for someone and walked before the two boys.

"Isn't that Maka?"  
A hand grabbed his hand.  
"Maka."

He turned around.  
"Soul, Kid, at last!"  
"Where were you?" Kid asked.  
KID shivered as if he was remembering something unwanted.  
"There was a lot of people in the restroom."  
"You're just jealous of them," Soul said. "You saw a lot of breasts while you have tiny tits."  
KID gave him an irritated look. "Since this is a date, I'll let it pass."  
Soul just smirked.

"Anyway, let's go home, Soul."  
Soul sighed. "Finally."  
He looked at Kid and shrugged.  
"Take care of Maka," Kid said.  
"I think I'll be taking good care of myself."  
Kid warily eyed the girl before him as if expecting something.

"Too bad Black Star isn't here."  
"He was on the front lines, charging at Kaito KID."  
"Where is he now?"  
"I don't know."

Soul raised an eyebrow.  
"See you then."  
Kid nodded and waved goodbye as his two friends walked away, hand in hand.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"Now, we find this girl," Conan stated.  
"Shouldn't we ask the people around here for her name?" Heiji asked.  
Conan nodded. "Good idea. Might make it easier for us to find Kaito KID."  
"I'll do the asking. You keep an eye on-"

"She's Maka. Maka Albarn."

The other two looked behind them to see a spiky blue haired boy wearing a strange set of clothes.  
Fir for a ninja, they thought in disbelief.

Heiji cleared his throat. "Are you a friend of her, …"  
The boy took the pint and pointed a thumb at himself. "I'm your god! The great Black Star!"

'_Great…' _Conan thought. _'Another one of the unusual people.'  
_But Heiji continued, "That's great! I'm Heiji Hattori. This _young boy _here is Conan Edogawa."  
As always, Heiji liked to tease his rival about his current state.  
Conan barely managed to hide his irritation.

"So, what happened to Maka?"  
There was a change in the mood of Black Star, the two detectives noticed.  
They instantly knew that he was genuinely concerned.  
"Uhmm…" Heiji started. "We fear she might have been a victim of the heist."  
Black Star's eyes widened. "Victim?!"  
"No, it isn't like that," Conan spoke. "Kaito KID is not a killer. A lot of heists has proven-"  
"Conan, isn't it? You seem to know a lot," Black Star interrupted.  
"Eh…"

Heiji quickly took control of the situation.  
"What this brat is trying to say is Kaito KID is great at trickery. For instance, he might have dressed up as this Maka Albarn…"

Black Star's jaw had opened by itself when he looked at his sleeping friend. "Why is Maka wearing clothes for men?!"  
Conan gave him a look. "You only just noticed it?"  
"Well, she acts like a boy. Ah, never mind. Here Conan, lollipop."  
Black Star took one from his pockets.

Conan took it eagerly for the sake of removing suspicions.  
Deep inside, he wanted to force the lollipop on the obnoxious boy's nose.

"This is bad," Black Star observed.  
Heiji nodded. "And we're going to do something about it."

"Wait. I'll find Maka. You two go to her father, the red-haired guy among the police a while ago."  
"What are you on about?" Heiji asked.  
"Someone should alert Shinigami-sama about this."  
"Shouldn't you just be the one who'll report this since you know them?"  
"But I'll be quicker to find Maka," Black Star said confidently.  
"What do you-"

Heiji stopped.  
For he had just seen the Black Star melt among the shadows.  
"Hattori, seems like he was serious."  
"What? Do ya think he's a real ninja?"

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Black Star got the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

The fact that those two people said stuck to his mind.  
Could this Kaito KID have just hurt one of his friends?

And he remembered one thing.  
Maka and Soul were dating.  
And Soul was innocent of what was happening.

Black Star thought in despair that the thief might go to extremes to hide his identity.  
Soul might kiss a man!

He quickly ran around the streets of Death City.  
But he remained quiet and almost invisible in the dim night.  
He thought that the thief shouldn't be aware of his presence.  
It was one of the arts of an assassin after all.

He jumped above roofs, looking below.  
He even seemed to be flitting at times.

Then he saw the two.  
His eyes widened at the sight.  
The fake Maka was strangling Soul!  
Didn't the two people a while ago say that this thief doesn't kill?  
And anger burned in his eyes.

He jumped from a roof and went for them, a fist ready.

But the thief seemed to have sensed an incoming enemy.  
He barely managed to defend himself, raising his hands firmly before the punch landed, throwing him backwards.

"Soul!"

The albino guy fell to the ground as if on cue.  
Unmoving.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Oops, a cliffhanger!

I wonder why Kaito KID is acting really weird. =P  
Explanations will come in the later chapters.

I just thought of saying that this isn't a supernatural world.  
There are no meisters and weapons.  
Except for _witches _since we have Akako.  
And other stuff, if ever needed to be mentioned.

Leave a review! =)


	4. Mysteries

FIERY  
Chapter 4: Mysteries

**I do not own DCMK and SE.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

"Evans…"

He wondered who was calling him by his family name.  
Maka would not do that.  
Not even his friends.  
His family was a sore subject.  
But at that time…

"Or would you prefer me to call you Eater? Soul Eater?"

He grumbled weakly.  
He was still dizzy as he was almost strangled by…  
By Maka…

The voice continued to bug him.  
And the bad thing was, he was hearing it _from the inside, _too, as strange as it sounded.

Maybe it was an illusion.  
He had stars in his eyes before he lost consciousness.  
Or was he dead?

"Soul, wake up now. Wake up now," the voice said in a sing-song manner.

He stood up.  
And found out that he was inside a beautiful room.  
Red curtains covered the room.  
There were lines of candles that provided effective light.  
And in the center of the room was a big black piano.

"Where am I?"  
He wasn't surprised that his voice was hoarse.  
His neck still hurt.

"You're in your mind…"

He turned around to see a very unusual creature, standing beside the piano.  
He was sure it could just be a small demon.  
But the demon was peculiar, dancing and swaying, snapping fingers at a regular rhythm.

He was quite confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You do know what a mind is, right?" the demon said sarcastically. "You're inside yours right now. Isn't that _cool?_"

The demon apparently knew a lot about him, even mentioning his favorite word.  
And he asked, "How is this possible?"

"I saved you. It's like a coma, really. But I can easily release you now."  
"How come _you _are here? What are you doing here?"  
The demon spread its arms. "Let's say I'm your consciousness. There. I am a big part of you."  
"I am not a loud and ugly demon."

The demon smiled and remained patient.  
"Just like how red and blue are different. But if you mix them, they're one as violet."  
"Stop it with the riddles. I want to get out of here."  
"Then play."

He grunted in question, not sure that he had heard it right.

The demon continued, "Play the piano."

He shook his head.  
"I am a shame in the art of music."  
The demon raised its eyebrows. "But you're a natural in the piano. It's your _soul_."

He never liked deep matters.  
They were so uncool.  
But now, he was interested.

"Are you saying that if I don't play the piano? I wouldn't get out of here?"  
"Tell me. If you don't eat food, would your body function properly?"

His interest wavered a little.  
Questions like that bore his mind out.  
"Obviously, no."

The demon hummed in agreement. "Same principle, Soul."  
Then it offered the piano seat. "I think you're ready now."

And he was surprised again.  
For he was now wearing a dark suit and pants.  
He absently adjusted the collar then he nodded at the demon.

He sat and made himself comfortable, his eyes gazing at the piano keys.  
"What do you expect me to play?"  
The demon whispered to his ear, "Anything that suits you."

Soul made himself ready then a question popped to him.  
"Do you have a name, little demon?"  
"I go with Pandora."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"Soul!"

A queen of spades zoomed to Black Star.  
He quickly pulled out a knife from his belt and deflected it.

"Why do you carry a knife?" The thief asked. "That's a murderer's weapon."  
Another card followed his words.

Black Star faced his knife forward and it _caught _the card.  
Making it look like a…  
"Barbeque."  
Black Star grinned.

"Why are you doing this?"  
"Why are _you_ doing _this?_" Black Star retorted.

The next words from the thief barely came above a whisper.  
"Kaito KID is doing it for Otou-san."  
He threw a rose.

Black Star didn't dodge.  
He let the rose bruise his cheek with its thorns.  
"Everyone has their own father to defend. Except for me, of course. So I protect my friends is all."

Black Star melted in the dark.  
Kaito KID hummed.  
He threw a metal ball before him and smoke came out, instantly hiding him.

"I can see your shadow!" Black Star yelled.  
And he stroke from the smoke and out the knife around the thief's neck.  
The _dummy's _neck.

"Tch."  
Black Star ducked instinctively.  
Something whistled above him.

"Just in time…" a voice mused aloud from somewhere.  
From _everywhere.  
_The voice was somehow echoing in the smoke.  
"How about this?"  
Three shots were rapidly made.

Black Star breathed as he stood up.  
Then he took something on his belt again and he laid it around him.  
Chains.

He held the chains firmly then he felt it.  
Three cards got stuck among the chains.

"I still have tricks on my sleeves, Black Star."  
"A god like me doesn't go for trickery. It's what you call skills!"

Black Star stuck a knife on one edge of the chain.  
Then he threw the chain forward, one hand holding the other end.  
It hit no one and it dropped somewhere in the smoke.  
But it was there.

"Are you trying to kill me?"  
A rose struck Black Star's hand.  
He reflexively knelt and grunted with the little pain.

"Seems like you can't dodge my roses."

Then Black Star felt it.  
A tug that he was waiting for.  
Kaito KID was getting his cards from the chains.

It was Black Star's trap.  
And he pulled the chains quickly.

The knife on the edge touched something as it slithered dangerously back to him.  
Black Star was sure it was one of the thief's legs.  
"Impressive," the thief said.

The smoke was starting to thin.  
Black Star kept his senses alert.

Kaito KID chuckled.  
"Seems like I should be going."  
"Coward!"  
"It's a magician's escape."

Black Star charged blindly, still affected by the smoke.  
"See ya," KID continued.

It was that terrible timing when the smoke vanished.  
And Black Star couldn't find…  
"Soul!"

'_Damn!'  
_He searched around for a clue where the thief had gone.  
Then he remembered.  
There should be blood flowing out of his leg!

He searched around once more.  
Only to see just a single drop of blood.  
The thief must have covered his wound, knowing that it wouldn't help in his escape.

Black Star yelled a line of curses.  
Then he punched the ground hard.  
The skin was damaged.  
Blood came out of his hands from the force.

But he didn't care.  
He had failed his friends.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

The two detectives weren't expecting a _Shinigami-sama _like the one that they were facing at the moment.  
The leader looked more like a floating piece of fabric than a human.

Perhaps he wasn't a human.

"Thank you, Spirit-kun~ You may now go."  
The red0haired man nodded at the skull-headed figure and he went out of the room.

That left three in the room.  
Both detectives weren;t sure how to start.  
The room itself was strange, with a lot of crosses and sticks.  
Ironically, it looked like a comical graveyard.

"Hello!"  
The figure raised two fingers in an unmistakable cheerful greeting.  
"What brings you two here?"

They still didn't answer.  
They didn't even know if the figure was just assessing them with those hollow eye sockets.  
Shinigami bended close to the smaller detective.

"Hello, little kid! How do I look to you?"  
Conan was a little nervous by those staring eyes, but he knew he had to act.  
_Like a child._

Conan poked the figure's eyes.  
"FOOL!"  
It was an instant change in the voice.

The jolly voice became deep and humongous.  
Conan instinctively ducked as if expecting a smack.

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"  
"OW! What did you-"  
"You don't teach your son to hit someone else's eyes!"  
"Do I look like a father to you?!"

Conan looked around ands aw the figure and Heiji facing each other.  
Heiji was holding his head as if he had a headache.  
The figure had an enlarged hand.  
Conan didn't have time to wonder why he had a hand like that.  
They had to talk.

"Shinigami-sama!" Conan said in his most childish voice.  
The skull turned to him. "What is it?"  
The voice had become jolly and playful again.  
Conan resisted the urge to roll his eyes in frustration.  
"Heiji-niichan has something to tell you."

The figure turned back to Heiji. "What is it?"  
"Ahh… Eh," Heiji stuttered. "It's about Kaito-"  
"He's an amusing lad, don't you think so?" Shinigami interrupted.

"Eh, not at all?" Heiji said uncertainly.  
The figure was constantly having mood shifts.  
"He's a clever magician," Shinigami mused.  
"An annoying one at that," Heiji argued.

"So what is it about him?" Shinigami asked.  
"He dressed as Maka Albarn."  
"And he used it as a mean to escape, I take it?"  
"No. He seems to have another plan."

Conan nudged his leg.  
"Ah, that's right!" Heiji exclaimed as if he remembered something.  
"Black Star-"  
"You met Black Star?"

Heiji was a little startled by the question. "Yes. He was the one who told us to meet you."  
"Did he ask for something?"  
"No."  
"Good." Shinigami sighed. "Sid-kun raised him right."  
"Is he a bad boy?"  
"Nevermind that."  
Shinigami eyed Conan. "Continue your story."

"EH?!" The two were startled.  
Heiji hurriedly said, "The… Conan-kun doesn't know. He's just a kid."  
"He knows a lot," Shinigami stated.  
"Uhmm…"

Conan cleared his throat. "Guess we can't hide it."  
Heiji's eyes widened. "Does he-"  
Conan looked up at the skull. "You must have met Oji-san! The great Kogorou Mouri?"  
Shinigami nodded slowly.

Conan looked at Heiji as if asking for guidance. "Well, Black Star said that he could find the fake Maka more quickly. But KID-sama is great at trickery so I…"  
It was Heiji's turn to nudge him.  
Conan bit his lip. "_We _think that he should have help."

"Tell me…" Shinigami drawled. "Do you know what Kaito KID is after?"  
"I think he's searching for a particular gem."  
"I _believe _he does. This situation worries me. Kaito KID as Maka Albarn?"

The other two nodded.  
Shinigami continued, "He may have noticed it. Maka-chan is very close with Soul-kun. But she doesn't know Soul-kun's secret. Even _Soul himself."  
_"What-"  
"You two, have you already seen Soul-kun?"  
"Not yet."

"He is an unusual human with his shark teeth, albino skin, white hair and red eyes."  
The two detectives took note of the usage of _human._"

"Have you two heard about the legendary Pandora?"  
"Could it be what KID is after?" Heiji asked.  
"Perhaps. But people say that Pandora is also a soul. In this case, Soul-kun has it in him."

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Please do tell me if I am going somewhere interesting! =)

Ja ne!


End file.
